humongousfandomcom-20200214-history
Freddi Fish 5: The Case of the Creature of Coral Cove
Freddi Fish 5: The Case of the Creature of Coral Cove is a point-and-click adventure game and the fifth installment in the Freddi Fish series. It was marketed by Infogrames in 2001 and by Atari in 2004. Plot Freddi and Luther are on their way to Coral Cove Park, but got run into a large mob of sea creatures and the park's developer Marty Sardini, who are both angry and yet terrified of the sea monster supposedly terrorizing the park. Freddi and Luther decide to investigate why this sea monster is scaring the citizens. Firstly, they get into Coral Cove Park (after getting a permission slip signed by the Mayor) and enter to find a chunk of green sea cheese with a large bite taken out of it. Freddi and Luther continue to examine it and it becomes their first clue to locate the sea monster's whereabouts. After they get into the sea monster's cave and finding his to-do list, they discover he is lurking in the deepest crevice of the ocean. Freddi and Luther then come to realize that the sea monster named Xamfear Duncan Dogberry Valentine was driven out of Coral Cove Park by a certain greedy developer and was scaring the townspeople because they took his home. Luther figures this must mean Marty. Just as Xamfear is about to show Freddi and Luther his deed for proof, Marty and everyone in town arrives. Marty states that 'there is no such deed. Suddenly, Xamfear (after checking the place he had the deed, under a piece of ground) comes to discover the deed has been stolen. Freddi and Luther find that Marty is missing as well. Together, Freddi and Luther slip into Marty's base and after dodging traps, find the hidden deed Marty has stolen. Marty catches them at his place and calls security right when the Mayor (after getting his picture taken) as well as the townsfolk show up. Freddi and Luther reveals to everyone that Coral Cove rightfully belongs to Xamfear. The mayor asks Marty if it was true which he reveals that he did all this because if the townsfolk knew anything about his plans, his reputation as land developer would've been ruined. Outraged, the mayor and the townsfolk turn on Marty and arrested him for theft and treason. All's well that ends well with Xamfear Duncan Dogberry Valentine opening up the Park for everyone to play in, while Marty is doing the dirty work. Gameplay Explore various locations, pick up items that you'll find useful later on, and interact with lots of colorful characters in order to get clues to solving the sea monster mystery. Freddi Fish 5 also contains a mini-game that is a variation of Battleship using fish instead of ships. Characters Main Characters *Freddi Fish *Luther *Al B. Core *Casey *Clyde *Dadfish *Donna *Earl *Grandma Grouper *Gillian Barker *Kipper *Kit Craftsman *Laren *Marge *Marty Sardini *Marty's Dogfish *Mayor Marlin *Nick *Officer Beverly *Rollo *Tetras *Xamfear Duncan Dogberry Valentine Items *Bolt *Bottle *Candle *Card Description *Charm Bracelet *Combination *Drill Book *Extendo Arm *Fake Book *Fin-Pic *Glasses *Glow Necklace *Glue *Joke *Jug *Keys to Barbershop *Key to Tetra Cave *Key to Safe *Lens *Map *Magnet *Medal *Orange Safety Cone *Permission Slip *Planktos *Pliers *Precision Mission - Finder Compass *Purple Sea Urchins *Rubber Ducky *Sea Monster Food *To Do List *Trading Cards *Vase *Weights *Wrench *Xamfear's Deed *Yackety Capacitator Mini-Games *Mess Hall Mania *Fix the Broken Jug *Morse Code Locations * Grandma Grouper's House * Coral Cove Park * Mayor Marlin's Office * The Barber Shop * Nick's Knacks * The Crafts Shop * Kipper's Taffy Shop * Earl's Shell House * Casey's Lab * The Claw Machine * Rollo's House * Trading Cards Stand * Military Base * Dadfish's House * The Geysers * The Waterfall * Mudskipper Puddles * The Workshop * Raymond Fitzpatrick Ship * Jawfish Cave * Tetra Cave * Marty's Mansion Gallery FreddiFish5TitleCard.png|Title card Trivia *Freddi and Luther animations from Freddi Fish 3 and 4 are reused. *Casey has returned from Freddi Fish 2. He has a low voice than a high voice. *Grandma Grouper has returned from Freddi Fish 1, and she's different than the original. *Gill Barker appeared as a cameo in Gillian's wallet. References Category:Freddi Fish 5: The Case of the Creature of Coral Cove Category:Freddi Fish series Category:Junior Adventure series Category:2001 games